The goal of this continuing training program is to provide a strong research program in Pediatric Infectious Diseases for pediatricians and to produce outstanding physician scientists equipped with strong research skills and knowledge in preparation for a successful academic career. Our training program is multidisciplinary (including both basic science and clinical investigations), combining faculty and resources from multiple departments of the School of Medicine and Bloomberg School of Public Health who share an interest in promoting biomedical research to young investigators. Postdoctoral fellows are trained extensively in a single area in either basic or clinical investigation with ample exposure to many disciplines related to pediatric infectious diseases research. Twenty-two training faculty, 14 primarily in basic science investigation and 8 clinical investigators have been selected for the strength of their research programs, prior experience in training biomedical scientists and level of their extramural research support. Postdoctoral fellowship candidates will have completed a minimum of 3 years of residency training in Pediatrics. They will be selected based upon their commitment to an academic career and their interest in Infectious Diseases research. The trainees'research training (approximately 80% time commitment) is supplemented with coursework, participation in relevant clinical and research conferences, training in preparation of manuscripts and grants and biomedical ethics. The Division of Pediatric Infectious Diseases has had an outstanding track record of producing physician investigators who are committed to academic careers. For example, during the past funding period, all three trainees who completed our fellowship program are currently fulltime faculty members at medical schools. Our training program has been highly successful in recruiting fellows from minority/underrepresented groups. For example, two of the five fellows enrolled into our fellowship program since the inception of this training grant represent minority/underrepresented groups. Based on our research program, resources, and track record, we request support for 2 postdoctoral training positions per year with a total of 6 postdoctoral positions (two each of first, second, and third year trainees).